The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 4 Valentine's Day
by Noire2015
Summary: Amy and Ben are engaged and plan to have a wedding shower on Valentine's Day but one problem for Amy she had recently had a affair with her best friend Adrian and now that Amy is engaged to Ben she has to make a difficult choice is to stop her fling with Adrian or plan to marry the boy of her dreams or else the rumors may start spreading.


The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 4 Valentine's Day

(The story continues when Obama created a new Internet bill and banned the Internet from the entire world and it was all because of Revolver Ocelot corrupting him with a help of his new friend A and so Ben Ricky and Spencer breaks into the White House and told Obama the real truth about what Ocelot has done to him and meanwhile Amy and Ben's relationship is still right on track until Ben had to go help out Ricky and Spencer to save the Internet and with that Amy ultimately betrays Ben by sleeping with Adrian causing Amy to feel bad about the affair and the worst part is that Ben is unaware about Amy's affair with Adrian proposes to her causing Amy to have the most difficult choice she could ever make, in this story Amy and Ben are engaged and plans to throw a wedding shower on Valentine's Day and Ben invites Adrian over but is unaware about Amy's affair with Adrian and this leaves Amy to question that should she continue her fling with Adrian or marry the boy of her dreams.)

Chapter 1: A Difficult Choice

At Amy's house in her room she lays flat on her bed looking at the ceiling relaxing with her arms folded behind her head trying to think straight and she is also reminiscing about her one night stand with Adrian as they were having passionate sex but we only see glimpse of Amy and Adrian's lovemaking as the scene goes to a quick flashback to the scene where Amy and Adrian were cuddling after sex. "Do you want to have passionate sex again" said Amy. "I would love to" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kiss each other with passion and rubbed each other's naked bodies. As the flashback ends Amy looks at her left ring man finger and looks at her engagement as she realizes that she just got engaged to Ben and she doesn't even know what to do at this point she may have to come clean to Ben and tell him about the one night stand she had with Adrian or she could even tell Adrian that what she had with Adrian that night was a mistake and it won't happen again and choose to stay with Ben and she is also thinking about continuing with her fling with Adrian due to the fact that Amy is now attracted to her and this is making Amy think straight on what she must do now that she is engaged to Ben until there was a knock on the door and Ashley comes in Amy's room. "Hey you look wasted" said Ashley. "Just shut the door" said Amy. Ashley closes Amy's door. "Just to let you know my face is all better thanks to your fist" said Ashley. "I know I am sorry but you were just pissing me off" said Amy. "I thought something was going on between you and Adrian ya'll were gone for like 5 hours last night" said Ashley. "I am telling you I didn't sleep with Adrian" said Amy. "Ok, ok I know now you don't have to repeat it but even if you did you do know what mom and dad would do to you and Adrian right" said Ashley. "Yeah" said Amy. "Alright just making sure we're cool and all" said Ashley. Just then Ashley notices a ring on her left finger. "What's that ring on your finger where did you get it from?" said Ashley. "Ben gave it to me and we're engaged" said Amy. "Say what when this happened?" said Ashley. "Early this morning after I woke he surprised me and I was so shock I told him yes I would marry him" said Amy. "AWW congratulations sis" said Ashley. Ashley and Amy hugs. "And please don't tell anyone about this not my mom and dad" said Amy. "I won't tell anyone so are you two planning a wedding shower?" said Ashley. "Ben was thinking we should have a wedding shower on Valentine's Day this week" said Amy. "Valentine's Day that's in 2 days I ought to go buy you two some gifts" said Ashley. "No, no I don't want any gifts just a" said Amy. "Few kinds of words I know" said Ashley. "Indeed" said Amy. "Oh do you feel like walking me to the store and have our girl talk?" said Ashley. "Sure" said Amy. "Good then let's go" said Ashley.

Chapter 2: Adrian's Story About Last Night

Amy and Ashley walks out of the room and the scene changes over to Adrian's house and at Adrian's room Adrian and Grace starts to have a conversation about her one night stand with Amy as Adrian blushes. "I bet you are in a happy mood" said Grace "Yes and you know why?" said Adrian. "I sure do" said Grace. "(Delightful) I had sex with Amy Jurgens" said Adrian. "So how was it Adrian" said Grace. "It was far than more amazing it was the best sex I ever had with her" said Adrian. "Awesome so how was Amy in bed" said Grace. "She was really great in bed not bad for a first timer" said Adrian. "So is Amy officially bisexual now?" said Grace. "She doesn't know yet" said Adrian. "How long did the sex last?" said Grace. "First it lasted for about 2 hours and then we started cuddling and even though Amy is in love with Ben she actually asked me to have sex with her again" said Adrian. "Oh you go ahead girl" said Grace. "Then we had sex again all night long until we fell asleep and Amy romantically sneaked out of my room and went back home (Sighs Happily)" said Adrian. "So how did you and Amy had sex?" said Grace. "All kinds of ways but I'll try to keep it short well we shared our passionate kiss at the park and then I escorted her to my room and we were kissing while we undressed ourselves and we started scissoring each other rubbing our titties and I even sucked Amy's pussy and I let her sucked mines" said Adrian. "OOOH very saucy" said Grace. "The best part is I came on Amy's face and she liked it" said Adrian. Grace giggles. "You should've seen her face it looked like she had white cream all over her mouth" said Adrian. "Sweetie you and Amy needed to be alone for ya'll first intimacy" said Grace. "You know which reminds me later on tonight I am going to invite Amy back in my room again I was wondering do you want to join us in our passionate intimacy?" said Adrian. "(Gasp) You mean like a threesome" said Grace. Adrian nods her yes. "You know Adrian I want to have a threesome with the both of you and both of us can show Amy what its really like sleeping with girls" said Grace. Thanks you are such a great friend. Adrian and Grace kissed. "And remember the only time you'll ever have sex with Amy if I invite you for a threesome Amy is all mine" said Adrian. "I understand you kinky girl" said Grace. Adrian laughs. "We will see what happens when we happen to have a threesome and besides we should be getting ready for school" said Adrian. "Yeah don't want to be late" said Grace.

Chapter 3: Bathroom Break

Later that morning at Amy's school and in the hallway Amy and her other two best friends Lauren and Madison are standing by their lockers having conversations as Amy has a smile on her face. "So Amy is there anything new you want to tell us?" said Lauren. "Maybe" said Amy. "There has to be something new with you otherwise you wouldn't be smiling right about now" said Madison. "Well you two chicks can take a wild guess" said Amy. Amy raises her left hand to show Lauren and Madison her engagement ring while Lauren and Madison let's out a loud gasp. "Amy is this for real?" said Lauren. "Yes me and Ben are getting married" said Amy. "Congratulations to you two" said Lauren. "YAAY so happy you are finally going to get some" said Madison. Lauren and Madison hugs Amy. "Girl Amy has been sucking Ben's dick all night long and you talking about she finally going to get some" said Lauren. "That's ok I am just in a happy mood" said Amy. "Is it me or does Michelle Obama has the same engagement right as you?" said Madison. "That I wouldn't know" said Amy. "And besides that dork Michelle Obama has a wedding ring not an engagement ring they have been married for a long time now" said Lauren. "Oh I knew that" said Madison. "So are you guys planning on throwing a wedding shower?" said Lauren. "Actually we are and you two are invited its going to be at Ben's house on Valentine's Day" said Amy. "OOOOH very saucy" said Lauren. "It sounds so romantic" said Madison. "Just call us and let us know what time ya'll start you know we wouldn't want to miss this" said Lauren. Amy looks behind Lauren and sees Adrian approaching as Adrian waves to Amy. "Oh hey Adrian" said Amy. "Hey" said Lauren and Madison. "I wonder what is up with her today" said Lauren. Adrian raises her hand telling Amy to come here. "Alright guys I'll talk to ya'll later I am going to tell Adrian the good news" said Amy. Amy kisses Lauren and Madison on their cheeks. "Alright later Amy" said Lauren. Lauren and Madison walks away as Adrian looks at Amy and moves her head telling her to follow her as Adrian goes into the women's bathroom and then Amy sneaks and follows Adrian in the bathroom also and just then a R&B music plays in the background as Amy follows Adrian to the toilet room and as they went in Amy closes the door and locks it and luckily there is no one but Amy and Adrian are present as Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other wildly and both Amy and Adrian lets out a brief moan. "Oh Amy I missed you so much" said Adrian. "Me too but I just had to let it out and get it on with it" said Amy. Amy and Adrian continues to kiss each other on their lips and they stop just to hold each other. "(Happy Sighs) Wow so we really did had fun in my bedroom last night did you enjoyed what we were doing that night baby?" said Adrian. Adrian rubs Amy's face. "To be honest yes I really did I was a bit nervous though I thought I was going to suck" said Amy. "See I knew you were nervous I seen the look on your eyes during our lovemaking" said Adrian. Amy laughs as they kissed with passion. "I've been thinking straight and I never thought that I am actually bi when I am with Ben I am happy to be with my man but when I am making out with you it feels totally different for me and I really do feel attracted to you" said Amy. "AWWW" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed each other again. "Well Adrian you may not going to like this but I don't know if we can continue this fling of ours even though yes last night what we did was fun and all but" said Amy. "What's wrong Amy?" said Adrian. Amy raised her left hand to show Adrian her engagement ring. "Yes this morning Ben proposed to me and we're getting married" said Amy. Adrian appears to be a bit discouraged. "You ok Adrian?" said Amy. "Oh yeah I am ok you and Ben are going to tie the knot congratulations" said Adrian. "Thanks I am happy that I am getting married which this is my dream but the thing is that Ben doesn't know that I slept with you last night" said Amy. "Oh" said Adrian. "Yeah but only Ashley suspected us but I told her nothing was going on between us so as of now that I am engaged I am still deciding if we can continue our fling or we can stop but Adrian" said Amy. Amy places her hands on Adrian's face. "Yes Amy?" said Adrian. "This situation is a little difficult for me so I know how much you love me but try not to be around me when Ben and my family is around me I don't want them to suspect us" said Amy. "I understand" said Adrian. "I love you Adrian and you will always be my true friend" said Amy. "I love you too Amy Jurgens" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian passionately kissing each other. "Oh let's get out of here in case people in school starts talking" said Amy. "Yeah let's" said Adrian.

Chapter 4: Planning A Wedding Shower

Amy and Adrian walks out of women's bathroom and there is Ben waiting besides Amy's locker. "Hey Amy I was just waiting for you" said Ben. "(Softly) Oh shit" said Amy. Amy and Adrian walks towards Ben. "Hey Ben sweetheart" said Amy. "Hey honey I missed you so much" said Ben. Amy and Ben starts kissing each other as Adrian stands there and watch Amy and Ben kiss each other. "Wow" said Adrian. "Oh Ben this is my best friend Adrian and Adrian this is my fiancé Ben" said Amy. Ben and Adrian shakes hands. "Hello Adrian it's pleasure meeting you Amy has mentioned you a few times and she says you are a dear friend to her" said Ben. "I love her more than just as friend" said Adrian. Amy has a surprised look on her face worrying that Adrian was going to spill the whole beans about how she really feels about her. "As in I love her as a sister" said Adrian. Amy looks so relieved. "That's good to hear you really care for her as a sister Amy is such as sweet person" said Ben as he hugs Amy from behind. "Oh yeah she is a sweet girl alright I am happy for you too" said Adrian. "Thanks" said Ben. "Well I'll leave you 2 lovebirds behind and do ya'll thing" said Adrian. Amy and Ben laughs as Adrian walks away and then Amy turns back to Ben as Amy and Ben begins to kiss wildly again. "Oh baby I am so happy that we're engaged I never thought this would happen" said Ben. "I didn't either even though we've only dated for a week" said Amy. "Yeah like what is the point waiting for a long time to ask you to marry me when we're meant to fall in love" said Ben. "Yeah I know waiting sucks ass" said Amy. "So does your parents know you're engaged?" said Ben. "Nope only my sister Ashley knows" said Amy. "Are you planning on telling them since Valentine's Day is in 2 days and I want to have a wedding shower on that day" said Ben. I"'ll tell them tonight that way they'll have time to buy us wedding gifts" said Amy. "Alright then after our wedding shower I shall set up a date when we get married in fact its best to wait after graduation" said Ben. "We'll see" said Amy. "Alright I've to go to class now sweetheart take care" said Ben. "Bye" said Amy. Amy and Ben kissed. "I love you" said Amy. "I love you too" said Ben.

Chapter 5: Appointment With Dr. Fields

As Ben walks off Amy starts thinking about the situation she is right now since now that she is engaged she is still wondering what is she going to do about her fling with Adrian and so meanwhile at noon Amy is waiting outside of Dr. Field's because she had made an appointed shortly after she left class until Dr. Fields came out his office to call for his patient Amy. "Amy Jurgens" said Dr. Fields. "That's me" said Amy. Amy gets up from the chair and goes into Dr. Fields' office. "You may have a seat" said Dr. Fields. Amy sits down as Dr. Fields sits down on his master chair across from her and both of them sat quietly until their session begins. "So Amy Jurgens how are you feeling today?" said Dr. Fields. "Pretty good" said Amy. "Anything you want to talk about?" said Dr. Fields. "Hmm I don't know" said Amy. "There has to be something your teacher called me and said you had something that's really on your mind and you are in some kind of tight situation" said Dr. Fields. "Oh" said Amy. "So what's going on are you in trouble?" said Dr. Fields. "Well I am sort of am" said Amy. "Why?" said Dr. Fields. "Just to make sure what ever I tell you stays in this room right?" said Amy. "Yes and we also do not discuss other patients" said Dr. Fields. "Ok well for once I am currently engaged to a certain student here in this school named Ben Boykewich" said Amy. "That is not a bad thing you are just following your heart" said Dr. Fields. "No but the bad thing is I had a affair with someone else and Ben doesn't know about it" said Amy. "Oh I see I usually have patients come to me and talk about she has slept with her best friend's boyfriend and all and I always tell them the best thing that she should do is come clean" said Dr. Fields. "But the thing is that I didn't sleep with another man I actually slept with a woman" said Amy. "A woman who?" said Dr. Fields. "Adrian Lee" said Amy. "Adrian the one who was dating your ex boyfriend?" said Dr. Fields. "Yes her but she broke it off with him so she could be with me but by the time she tried to ask me out I was currently dating Ben" said Amy. "Oh interesting" said Dr. Fields. "Adrian knew how happy I was with Ben but she pressured me because she was in love with me and I tried to fight it and the next thing I knew I had sex with Adrian" said Amy. "Was the sex good?" said Dr. Fields. "Good the sex was fucking awesome and I really loved it, it was the first time I ever had sex with a woman so as of now I am officially bisexual and Ben doesn't know" said Amy as she starts to cry. Dr. Fields hands Amy a tissue and she wipes the tears off her face with it. "So what now do you love this Adrian chick?" said Dr. Fields. "I don't know" said Amy. "Amy you have to know if you truly love someone" said Dr. Fields. "I am telling you I don't know" said Amy. "Search your feelings Amy and don't let them betray you" said Dr. Fields. "Yes I do love Adrian and I love Ben and yes I love Ben and Adrian both and I want to have sex with both of them" said Amy. "Ah I see so we're getting somewhere" said Dr. Fields. "My main goal from the beginning was to have sex I could've had sex with Ricky but he didn't want to rush or anything like that so it kind of felt like it was my fault he started dating Adrian so I met Ben and I fucked him on our first date and ever since the sex me and Ben has been having sex like crazy I was addicted to it and that's probably what made me had sex with Adrian in the first place" said Amy. "If you don't mind what did you and Adrian do during sex?" said Dr. Fields. "Well we done all kinds of things that I never done with a girl before like me and Adrian was rubbing each other with our pussies" said Amy. "Scissoring" said Dr. Fields. "Yeah that and I sucked her pussy for the first time and it tasted so good her fucking cum was and oh Adrian also sucked my butt and it really felt really outstanding" said Amy. Dr. Fields got a little disturbed he decides to cut her off. "Ok moving on so here's my other question do you still want to marry Ben or still have sex with Adrian?" said Dr. Fields. "I always ask myself that and I really don't know" said Amy. "Well I'll give you a advice if you love them both as much then you should really follow your heart and try to bond with your love ones without letting go of your other love one" said Dr. Fields. "So you are basically saying I should continue my fling with Adrian I don't know I just need some time to think in fact I want our session to be over now" said Amy. "That's fine we can schedule for another appointment then" said Dr. Fields. "Alright then I'll let you know what's happening between me Adrian and Ben" said Amy. Amy leaves Dr. Fields' office.

Chapter 6: Meeting Amy's Secret Affair

Later school is over as Ben is at his locker getting his things out his locker and Adrian approaches to him. "What's sup Ben" said Adrian. Ben turns to see Adrian. "Oh hey Adrian I thought you were Amy" said Ben. "Of course you did" said Adrian. "So what are you up to?" said Ben. "Well do you have any plans right now?" said Adrian. "Not yet but later I am going to buy some decorations for me and Amy's wedding shower" said Ben. "Oh well I was wondering do you want to hang out for a while and shoot some pool at the bar?" said Adrian. "Sure I don't mind Amy's probably going to be busy anyway with her friend Lauren and Madison" said Ben. "Yeah the Charlie's Angels" said Adrian. Ben laughs. "Alright I'll meet you at the front of the school and I'll play you in some pool said Ben. Awesome I'll be waiting" said Adrian.

Chapter 7: The Rumors Are Spreading

Amy is at her locker and also having conversations with Lauren and Madison. "So Amy where is the wedding shower going to take place at?" said Lauren. "At Ben's house" said Amy. "That's awesome we sure wouldn't want to miss ya'll shower" said Lauren. "Me either I think its pretty romantic that you two are getting married and speaking of that when are you two going to get officially married?" said Madison. "Well not now since we're still in school but we decided to be married sometimes after graduation" said Amy. "That is a good call and you'll be getting some dick for sure" said Madison. "Madison I already had some dick and sucked it too in fact, when are you going to lose your virginity?" said Amy. "I don't know probably when the right man comes along if Lauren let's me date her brother" said Madison. "He is not your type" said Lauren. " I don't care that way me and you can be sisters" said Madison. "Whatever oh Amy by the way there is something I want to ask you do you love Adrian?" said Lauren. Amy gets a little shocked. "Um why?" said Amy. "Me and Madison seen you two go in the girls bathroom and ya'll was in there for quite a long time" said Lauren. "No we were taking a shit and besides Adrian is my best friend she also like a sister to me just like you guys" said Amy. "(In Unusual) Ok I see your point" said Lauren. "By the way I have to get going and get some preparations for the wedding shower I'll talk to you guys later" said Amy. "See you later" said Lauren. "Tell Ben I said hi" said Madison. "I will do that" said Amy. Amy closes her locker and quickly leaves as Lauren and Madison watches her walk off. "I know for a fact she is fucking Adrian" said Lauren. "No she wouldn't fuck Adrian our Amy is straight she is not into women I mean look at her she is happily engaged" said Madison. "Yeah but that doesn't mean anything though these things happen like what took them so long in the bathroom and why they both came out of the bathroom the same exact time" said Lauren. Madison starts to get a little curious. "Taking a shit my ass I know Amy is up to something and when we go to their shower me and you are going to investigate but first we'll try to get some answers from Adrian" said Lauren. "What if she doesn't?" said Madison. "Then we'll have to confront Amy at some point something fishy is going on like remember on this one episode of The L Word when Jenny cheated on her boyfriend with a woman before she was engaged and after she realized what she did was wrong she still went to that bitch's house and fucked her still" said Lauren. "Oh yeah my mom wouldn't let me watch that show because she says being a lesbian or bisexual is a sin" said Madison. "Yeah so let us keep our head up until we decide what to do with Adrian" said Lauren.

Chapter 8: Playing Pool With Adrian

Later that day Ben and Adrian are at the bar playing pool and Ben appears to be winning since Ben is solid and Adrian is stripes. "Hmm I can tell you are pretty awesome in pool" said Adrian. "Yes I am my dad taught me well" said Ben. Ben uses the pool stick to hit the white ball as it hit's the orange solid ball into the right pocket. "I can see that" said Adrian. "Yup pool is my favorite game I would've asked Amy to come play with me but she is making plans for our wedding shower in 2 days" said Ben. "So where is the shower going to be at?" said Adrian. Adrian shoots some solid balls into the pocket. "It's going to be at my place" said Ben. "Awesome" said Adrian. "Would you like to come to me and Amy's shower?" said Ben. "Oh really you want me to come?" said Adrian. "Yeah sure since you are Amy's best friend I would like for you to come to our shower" said Ben. "I would love to come to ya'll shower and trust me I will take good care you're your precious Amy for you" said Adrian as she smiles. "I am sure you will and that makes me so happy" said Ben.

Chapter 9: Amy Shares The News With Her Parents

Ben and Adrian continues to play pool and the scenes changes to Amy's house as Amy George and Anne are in the living room while Amy stands up to her parents who is sitting on the couch while Amy shares them her good news. "Alright Amy you wanted a family meeting?" said George. "So what's on your mind and how much is it going to cost?" said Anne. "Mom and dad I love you very much and I have something to tell you guys" said Amy. "What is it sweetie?" said Anne. Amy extends her left hand and shows her parents her engagement ring. "I am engaged to Ben Boykewich" said Amy. "What the fuck" said George. "Amy is this for real?" said Anne. "Yes I am getting married like I always dreamed off since I was a little girl and I am so happy" said Amy. "But Amy you are still in school" said Anne. "No, no we are not getting married anytime soon" said Amy. "Ahem to that" said George. "We decided to get married after graduation" said Amy. "Good call" said George. "Hmm well since you are going to be out of school this year maybe you and Ben should be married but are you guys going to be married by the time you start college?" said Anne. "Somewhere between that" said Amy. "Alright just to make sure" said Anne. Amy smiles and before she walks away Anne interrupts her. "Oh Amy another thing I may want to ask you is that are you sure that Ben is the right man for you?" said Anne. Y"es I am sure Ben is perfect for me" said Amy. A"lright but this is about commitment here and now that you and Ben are engaged its time for you and Ben to start discussing about what ya'll going to do in the future" said Anne. "Like find ya'll own place to live I'll help ya'll out if you want" said George. "I know I already planned to do all those things" said Amy. "And as married couple you guys should trust each other and you two must agree that you two won't go seeing other people only you can spend the rest of your life with Ben and no one else" said Anne. "I -"said Amy. Amy pauses for a brief second because what Anne had told her kind of hit Amy off the edge and this is starting to cause Amy to fear about her decision rather if she wants to continue her fling with Adrian or break it off with her so she can be with Ben. "Amy what's wrong?" said Anne. "Oh nothing I forgot I was going to say (Laughs)" said Amy. "Oh that's ok just think about what we talked about ok" said Anne. "So you guys planning a wedding shower?" said George. "Yup its in 2 days on Valentine's Day" said Amy. "Good then me and George can go out and do some wedding shopping for you guys" said Anne. "Alright so I am about to go to Adrian's house and tell her the news I'll see you later on tonight for dinner I love you guys" said Amy. Amy hugs George and Anne and leaves the house. "Hmm that girl is quite excited" said George. "And strange too she must be getting cold fee"t said Anne. "Yeah it happens to the best of us even me" said George. "Ah good times" said Anne. "Ready to do some wedding shopping for our daughter?" said George. "Yeah sure let's go" said Anne. George and Anne gets up from the couch and left the house to do wedding shopping for Amy.

Chapter 10: Breaking Up Is Really Hard To Do

At Adrian's house the R&B music plays as the scene slowly changes to Adrian's room as Amy and Adrian are sitting on their bed passionately kissing each other until they heard footsteps and then Amy and Adrian quickly stops kissing each other until there was a knock on the door. "Come in" said Adrian. Adrian's mother Cindy Lee comes in Adrian's room with a tray full of cookies and milk. "Hey Adrian how is it going I've brought your favorite" said Cindy. Cindy quickly notices that Adrian already have a plate full of cookies and a glass of milk. "Oh I see you already got your own snacks for you and your friend" said Cindy. "Mom I have company?" said Adrian. Amy waves at Cindy. "Hello again Mrs. Lee" said Amy. "Hey Amy are you keeping my daughter out of trouble?" said Cindy. "Yes I am we were just talking about some action movies and such" said Amy. "That's nice and oh Adrian if you need me I'll be downstairs watching my soap opera" said Cindy. "Ok mother" said Adrian. Cindy leaves Adrian's room. "And can you close the door please?" said Adrian. Cindy closes Adrian's door. "Adrian this is like the 3rd time she check in on us" said Amy. "Yeah so you know how my mother is nosey and shit" said Adrian. "Yeah but I just don't want my cover blown what if she suspect us" said Amy. "She knows I am bisexual" said Adrian. "But she doesn't know what we done last night here and luckily she slept through us moaning with pleasure" said Amy. "I just love it when you say that" said Adrian. "Whatever, I just don't want anyone or your mother knows that I am into girls, I still want to marry Ben and I actually came here to tell you that well" said Amy. "What is it?" said Adrian. Amy takes a long pause but before she gets a chance to break it off with Adrian she ultimately fails to do so. "That I am just happy to be in here with you" said Amy. "AWWW sweetheart you came over here just to tell me that" said Adrian. "Yes I did I was just a little nervous for some reason" said Amy. "Oh I love you Amy" said Adrian. "I love you too Adrian" said Amy. Amy and Adrian start kissing each other with passion as they rub their arms around each other.

Chapter 11: The Wedding Shower Begins

2 days has now passed as the scene switches to Ben's house where in his living room the house is already decorated for Amy and Ben's wedding shower and there is Ben sitting on the couch just staring at the decoration as Leo came to the living room and sat on another couch across from Ben. "AHHH now that my house is decorated I can't wait until I meet the woman of your dreams" said Leo. "Trust me day Amy is a angel I love her so much I'll do anything for her" said Ben. "Anything like for instance if she asked you to go to the store and buy her tampons in case she doesn't have the time to buy them herself" said Leo. Ben pauses and feels awkward. " HA, HAAAA I got you on that one but yeah when it comes to your woman you have to do her favors that is what smart men do" said Leo. "Thanks dad I'll keep that in mind, but I do know that Amy is so excellent in bed" said Ben. Leo laughs. "I think you enjoyed the sex a bit too much but you must understand that being married isn't just about sex you know" said Leo. There was a knock on the door. "Oh it might be our guests" said Leo. Leo opens the door for Amy. "Hello Mr. Boykewich" said Amy. "Hey you must be the princess who is marrying my son after graduation" said Leo. "Yup that's me Amy Jurgens who is in love with your son so I decided to get here before everyone else and besides my mom and dad are on their way shortly and so are my best friends Lauren and Madison" said Amy. "Come on in I don't want to keep you waiting outside" said Leo. Leo invites Amy in and she sits next to Ben. "Hey sweetheart" said Ben. "Hey baby" said Amy. Amy and Ben hugged and passionately starting to kiss each other. "Oh get a room you two" said Leo. Amy and Ben laughs. "Dad give us some slack we're happily engaged" said Ben. "I'll let you two lovebirds alone until our guests shows up" said Leo. Leo leaves the living room leaving Amy and Ben all alone. "Oh happy Valentine's Day sweetheart" said Ben. Happy Valentine's Day to you baby boy" said Amy. Amy and Ben slowly kiss other. "Today is the day our wedding shower" said Amy. "Yeah it is I am so happy I am going to marry my sweetheart angel I wouldn't doubt you one bit" said Ben. Ben rubs Amy's face and she smiles. "Oh Ben you are the best thing that has ever happened to me" said Amy. Amy lays Ben flat on the sofa and lays on top of him as they begin to kiss with passion. "Baby if you want sex we have to take it upstairs my dad is in the other room" said Ben. "I am just making out with you with passion honey" said Amy. Amy and Ben continue to kiss each other as Amy was about to jerk Ben off until there was a knock on the door. "Oh damn" said Ben. "That might be Lauren and Madison" said Amy. Amy goes to the front door and opens the door for Lauren and Madison. "Surprise" said Lauren and Madison. "Hey Lauren and Madison" said Amy as they group hugged. "Come on in the party is going to start in a few minutes" said Amy. And so moments passed as a few guest are present in the living room including George and Anne playing romance music for Amy and Ben and also eating cake pretzels and other snacks. "You know Amy this party rocks" said Grace. "Indeed it does" said Lauren. "Man I am full I feel like I ate a whole bag of turkey" said Amy. All of the sudden the doorbell rings. "Hmm I wonder who could show up to your party this late" said Anne. "I'll go get it mom" said Amy. Just before Amy could answer the door Ben goes for the door instead. "That's ok baby I got the door" said Ben. Ben opens the front door and it was no other than Adrian. "Hey there Adrian I thought you couldn't make it" said Ben. "I wasn't going to make it here at first but it turns out I didn't have any errands at home so I decided to come to your wedding shower" said Adrian. Amy walks closer to the front door and is surprised that Adrian arrives to their wedding shower when she knew that Amy didn't invite her. "Well you didn't miss anything we're just playing romance music while our parents talking about us and sports but me and Amy will be opening our presents in about an hour so come on in and have a few snacks" said Ben. Ben invites Adrian in. "Hey Amy your friend Adrian is here to join us for the party so why don't you help her find some snacks she likes and just have fun to we open our wedding presents" said Ben. "Sure thing" said Amy. Ben walks away and goes to the kitchen. "So what is up Amy having fun" said Adrian. "Can I talk to you upstairs?" said Amy. "Sure" said Adrian.

Chapter 12: The Ultimate Confrontation

Amy and Adrian heads up the stairs and just as they are walking upstairs Madison sees them and taps Lauren's shoulder. "What?" said Lauren. "There they go" said Madison as she points at them going upstairs. "Oh shit this is getting a little too suspicious come on let's go check to see what's up before anything goes wrong" said Lauren. Amy and Adrian are in the hallway and was going to go in Ben's room but she insist that they should talk in the bathroom. "You know what let's talk in the bathroom" said Amy. Amy and Adrian goes in the bathroom and closed the door shut as Lauren and Madison are just in time to eavesdrop their conversation. "What the hell are you doing here I thought I told you not to come here" said Amy. "You know I didn't really come here for your shower" said Adrian. "I can see that but Adrian we can't do this here, not on my wedding shower" said Amy. Lauren and Madison sneaks closer to the bathroom door to listen in well. "But I have been thinking about you over and over and I can't get over the fact how beautiful you are" said Adrian. "See I fucking knew something was up" said Lauren. "Now I am hearing this" said Madison. "Well you are beautiful too but can this wait until later I mean Ben could be up here you know" said Amy. "Just 5 minutes please baby" said Adrian. "Adrian you know I can't do this here this is a bad time" said Amy. "Please just 5 minutes" said Adrian. Adrian slowly slides her finger on Amy's chest as Amy quivers. "Ok just for a little while" said Amy. Amy locks the bathroom door as Lauren and Madison hears it. "See I fucking knew it" said Lauren. Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other with passion and begins to rub their arms around each other and then the R&B music plays in the background while Amy lends Adrian against the bathroom wall tongue kissing her and just as Adrian raises her arms and leans them on the wall allowing Amy to hold her tight and starts kissing Adrian on the side of her neck and bends down to suck and kiss Adrian's titties and Adrian let's out a small moan as Amy uses her hand to cover Adrian's mouth. "Sounds like they're kissing" said Madison. "They are" said Lauren. Adrian then wraps her arms around Amy still kissing and she tries to remove Amy's shirt but Amy stops her from doing so. "No, no sex here I just want to kiss your sexy tasty lips" said Amy. "I love the sound of that" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other again. "Now who would have thought that Amy is into girls now I think that's sick" said Lauren. "And she lied right to our faces" said Madison. "Very" said Lauren. Suddenly there were footsteps approaching. " Quick hide someone is coming" said Lauren. Lauren and Madison hides in the hallway closet while Ben came by and knocks on the bathroom door and startles Amy and Adrian as they quickly stopped kissing and Amy covers Adrian's mouth. "Bathroom is taken" said Amy. "Oh Amy I didn't know you were in there but I'll wait until you come out of the bathroom since I need to use it before we get to open our presents" said Ben. "I'll be out in a few" said Amy. "Just take your time while I go to my room and look for my camera so my dad can take a picture of us" said Ben. Ben goes to his room to look for his camera as Amy and Adrian relived. "Wow that was close" said Adrian. "Now you see Adrian didn't I tell you this was a bad time" said Amy. Amy hits Adrian on her shoulder. "OW baby" said Adrian. "Well we should stop what we're doing now before my wedding shower becomes a complete disaster now when I leave this bathroom and stay in there for at least 20 seconds so my family or my friends get suspicious ok" said Amy. "I understand baby" said Adrian. Amy was about to leave the bathroom until Adrian calls her. "Amy" said Adrian. "Yes" said Amy. "Before you go can you give me one more kiss?" said Adrian. Amy smiles at Adrian. "Sure" said Amy. Amy and Adrian slowly kissing each other on their lips. "I love you Adrian" said Amy. "I love you too I'll be downstairs in a few minutes" said Adrian. "Good I'll see you then" said Amy. Amy sneaks out of the bathroom and Adrian looks at herself in the mirror and straightens her hair out and then Lauren and Madison burst in the bathroom. "Oh hey there Lauren and Madison I was just straighten my hair our for the shower" said Adrian. "What you need to do is cut the bullshit there Adrian" said Lauren. "What the fuck are you talking about?" said Adrian. "Look I don't know what you are planning to do with Amy but whatever it is you are doing to Amy it needs to fucking stop she is about to be a married woman and I am not going to let you ruin that for her" said Lauren. "Look here bitch I don't know what are you trying to accuse me of and for your information I generally care for Amy ok so you need to back off" said Adrian. "Oh I need to back off" said Lauren. Adrian gives Lauren the tough look on her face. "You're fucking a man's soon to be wife and I need to back off" said Lauren. "Look whatever" said Adrian. Lauren punches Adrian in her face. "(Shocked) Lauren" said Madison. "Yeah whatever shit" said Lauren. Ben unfortunately did not hear what was going on so he came to the bathroom to see what was happening. "Hey ladies what the hell is going on in here?" said Ben. "That skanky bitch just attacked me that's what's going on" said Adrian. "Oh yeah you lucky it was me and not Madison because your ass wouldn't be getting up right now" said Lauren. "Ok ladies what is really going on here?" said Ben. Lauren was about to tell Ben about Amy's affair with Adrian as she quickly gives Madison the look as Madison stares back and states they will cover Adrian's story. "Adrian just called my friend Madison fat and I resented that" said Lauren. "Then you ladies better work it out because if not I will be forced to kick you out my dad is very sensitive about drama going on in his house" said Ben. "Ok, ok we're sorry" said Adrian. "Alright my dad is going to let me and Amy open our wedding presents in a few seconds so whatever it is ya'll doing make it quick" said Ben. Ben leaves the bathroom and went downstairs leaving Adrian a little dumbfounded that she didn't get ratted on. "Hmm that was a little awkward" said Adrian. "Awkward or not you're lucky that we covered for you we just didn't want to ruin our best friend's wedding shower so I am going to give you a fair warning but if you don't stay away from Amy then me and Madison should let Ben know" said Lauren. "That's right our Amy isn't gay" said Madison. "You need to talk to Amy about that" said Adrian. Lauren gets up into Adrian's face. "Do as I say and do not go anywhere near Amy and don't you even fuck her either that is just wrong and stupid of what you're doing to your friend or maybe is that you are jealous because Amy loves Ben and not you" said Lauren. "Who said anything about being jealous?" said Adrian. "No one but what Amy and Ben have is real and you will never get anything out of Amy never" said Lauren. "Lauren let's just go back downstairs and party I think Adrian has learned her lesson" said Madison. "Just remember we're watching you" said Lauren. Adrian looks a little worried. "Come on Madison" said Lauren. Lauren and Madison walks out of the bathroom.

Chapter 13: Opening Presents

And so hours has passed as back in the living room Amy and Ben sits next to each other on the couple's couch as what Leo calls it and opens most of their wedding presents as Amy gets the last present from Grace. "And here is your last gift from me" said Grace. Grace gives Amy the present and she opens it to reveal to be a baby monitor. "(Laughs) Aw Grace I don't know what to say" said Amy. "Do you like it?" said Grace. "Of course but I am not pregnant" said Amy. "Well just in case you get pregnant" said Grace. "True" said Amy. The whole guest laughs . "Ames you ought to be glad she got that covered" said George. "Oh everyone there is something I want to tell Amy in front of ya'll" said Ben. "Go ahead son" said Leo. Ben stands up as Amy stands up and holds his hands. "Amy you are the most best thing that ever happened to me I always dreamed of someday I'll find my special princess and you Amy Jurgens you are my special princess I would to thank the lord for bringing you into this world without you I wouldn't know what to do without you" said Ben. Amy smiles and begins to cry with happiness. "Amy Jurgens I love you so much" said Ben. "I love you so much too Ben" said Amy. Amy and Ben starts kissing each other as everyone except Adrian claps for her and Adrian is just watching Amy kissing Ben and she is a little depressed about it. "Now that we got that out of the way why don't we all play some games" said Leo. "Yeah let's" said Ben. And so Amy and Ben's wedding shower went very well but the only sad thing about the wedding shower was Ben is still unaware that Amy slept with Adrian and he even invites Adrian to their wedding shower still not knowing and what's even worse is that Amy and Adrian almost had sex in Ben's bathroom and now the day is finally over as the scene switches to nighttime and the party and the guest are long gone with also Amy is spending the night with Ben.

Chapter 14: Amy's Difficult Decision

At Ben's room Ben and Amy are getting ready to go to sleep. "AHHH wow what a day it was a blast" said Ben. "Yeah you tell me about it" said Amy. "This has to be the most best wedding shower that anyone has thrown for us" said Ben. "Yeah I enjoyed every second of it" said Amy. "Besides what was Adrian's problem calling Madison fat in my bathroom?" said Ben. Amy is a little stunned. "Oh you know Adrian can't even get along with people buy she still my home girl" said Amy. "Well I just met Adrian and getting to know your friend we even played pool together the other day" said Ben. "Awesome" said Amy. "Alright all that cake and ice cream got me tired I am so sleepy" said Ben. "Me too" said Amy. Ben goes off to sleep while Amy just stares at the ceiling just thinking until a familiar voice was heard from inside of her head. "(In Amy's thoughts) Well I'll give you a advice if you love them both as much then you should really follow your heart and try to bond with your love ones without letting go of your other love one" said Dr. Fields. As Dr. Fields' voice echoes this made Amy thinks about Adrian while laying next to Ben as she looks at Ben's closet to see her pink bath robe she left in his closet whenever she comes to Ben's house to sleep over and thus it's now giving Amy some risky ideas and so shortly the scene switches in front of Ben's house as we see Amy sneaks out of his house in the middle of the night wearing her pink bathrobe and manage to head for Adrian's house without being detected. At Adrian's house Adrian is in her room at her desk working on her laptop as the camera shows that she is editing her FACEBOOK profile page until there was a knock on the door. "Come in" said Adrian. Amy comes in Adrian's room and closed the door behind her. "Oh Amy how did you get in here the front door was locked" said Adrian. "I climbed through your window next to the front door" said Amy. "Oh I was wondering what brings you here at 1:00am in the morning?" said Adrian. "Look Adrian I am sorry I am being a total bitch to you but I want to tell you this straight up" said Amy. "Ok I am listening" said Adrian. "Nothing is going to change and you will need to learn to live the fact that I am getting married to Ben and there is nothing you can do to get me to change my mind and you will have to totally respect that" said Amy. "I understand" said Adrian. "I love Ben so much and I don't want to do anything to hurt him if he finds out what we were doing I just want our wedding to be plain and simple" said Amy. Adrian feels heartbroken. "I am happy for you and Ben I wish you the best so maybe I have to face the fact that we are over now" said Adrian. "But you didn't let me finish on what else I wanted to tell you" said Amy. "What you mean?" said Adrian. "This" said Amy. Amy pulls the strap off her pink bath robe letting it fall slowly to the ground and shows Adrian her completely naked body which came to Adrian's surprise. "Holy Jesus" said Adrian. "I am also living the fact that no matter what I will not stop loving you" said Amy. "Amy you are doing this for me?" said Adrian. Amy smiles at Adrian. "So you saying even though you are getting married you still want us to continue our fling?" said Adrian. "You can say that as long as you don't go spreading the word" said Amy. Adrian closes her laptop and gets up. "Come here" said Amy. "Now Amy tell me what you love about me?" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian starts walking towards each other. "You're tall and sexy for a Hispanic woman like yourself your eyebrows suits your beauty well and your lovely makeup on your face" said Amy. Amy and Adrian manage to get so close to each other as they start hugging. "I love you so much Adrian Lee you can do me as much as you want" said Amy. Amy and Adrian romantically kissing each other on the lips. "I am so wet right now" said Amy. "Me too" said Adrian. Adrian quickly gets down on her knees and starts sucking Amy's pussy while she looks at the ceiling and starts moaning. Meanwhile at Lauren's house in her room she is on the phone with Madison. "Oh shit if Ben finds out about what we know or what Amy has been doing all this time I am so going to wind up feeling bad for him" said Lauren. "Lauren you did the right thing by not telling him he should find the whole Amy and Adrian thing on her own" said Madison. "I know it pains me which is why I can't sleep but we need to find a way to get Amy to stop having sex with Adrian before Ben finds out" said Lauren. "It won't be easy if we confront her you know she is going to deny this we both know this" said Madison. "I know but as our friend code if Amy is bi or gay or whatever you call it we have to stop being friends with her" said Lauren. "Agreed gays are not welcome in our friendship" said Madison. "If Amy is still fucking Adrian we ought to let her know that she will not be allowed to hang out with us anymore and I don't care how sorry she is but she should at least think about this before ruining her chance to marry Ben and our friendship" said Lauren. "Don't worry we will talk to Amy just pray she'll just do the right thing" said Madison. "I will" said Lauren. "Alright I am about to go to bed now goodnight I'll see you tomorrow" said Madison. "Goodnight" said Lauren. Just then just as Lauren and Madison hung up the phone a heavy rock music plays in the background this time as the scene switches back to Adrian's room where the camera slowly pans on the floor as we see Amy's pink bathrobe and Adrian's clothes on the floor and when the camera pans up some more there is Adrian and Amy having massive sex on the floor completely naked while Adrian is the one sitting down on the floor holding Amy on her lap as she is rubbing her pussy against Adrian's pussy and they are passionately moaning and Adrian starts sucking Amy's titties. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy. Amy and Adrian's sexual intercourse gets too rouge as Amy pushes Adrian on the floor and gets on top of her and starts rubbing her pussy against Adrian's pussy and starts fucking her hard until Adrian eventually came inside of Amy causing Amy to throw her head back and moans really loud while Adrian squeezes both of Amy's titties and thus the screen turns black. (The End)


End file.
